Introvert
by Periphona
Summary: Having a relationship with an actor can be difficult. Now what if your both actors? Extremely difficult. (Real person fiction: Lee Pace x Female OC)
1. Of The Stars

A/N - Real person fiction. Lee Pace x Female OC. Enjoy.

* * *

"You're beautiful," Lee said softly as my eyes fluttered open.

"W-were you watching me sleep?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The smell of warm cinnamon and sugar greeted my nose as I noted the candles burning at the bed side.

"Maybe." He answered simply, pulling me to him.

"Creep."

He laughed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

I pondered, thinking that was a rather unusual question to be asked in the morning but then I blushed rather hotly. Realizing that we had spent the night _fucking_.

Lee had just returned from _The Hobbit _premiere tour, ending with the viewing in New York City. He had spent the day rejuvinating from his jet leg before we attended the showing. I could tell he was excited to see my reaction because he knows my _Lord of The Rings _obsession better than anyone.

All the same, I was more eager to get him home and alone than finish the movie. After barely making it through a simple dinner of homemade margarita pizza and tossed citrus salad, we had ended the night by making love on the kitchen counter... And against the fridge... And- well _**everywhere**_ else.

My silence had condemned me and Lee smirked as deep red adorned my cheeks, pressing his lips against my temple.

We were tangled beneath the blankets as we watched the snow drift outside. It had begun to fall on our way home last night and as the early morning sun began to illuminate through the foggy visage, there was already a foot or so sitting undisturbed in the yard.

"You shouldn't go in today," Lee observed.

"Juilliard doesn't take call-in's lightly," I grumbled, frowning into his naked collar bone.

Lee smiled at my stubborn remark.

"It's all the way in the city and it's far too dangerous out there. The roads haven't been cleared...," His silky tongue snuck out from between his lips to dance along my skin, "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Why did you have to move upstate anyway?" I asked dejectedly.

"You mean '_We_'," He chuckled, pecking me on the nose.

I smirked as I remembered the early summer move from my comfy little NYC apartment to our home that was nearly two hours outside of the city. The only thing that made it worth it was the fact that I got to wake up every morning and see the love of my life.

"Oh yeah..."

He licked my bottom lip suggestively before diving into my mouth once again. Heat rising to my cheeks as our tongues danced. His hands slipping beneath my oversized _Avengers _themed t-shirt to lightly touch the skin there.

"Besides," He smiled sadly after we had come apart, "I would much rather have you with me."

"Oh Lee...," I bit my lip as my heart sank, bringing my hand up to hold his face, "We already went over this. It's only a few months."

His adorable puppy eyes glittered, tugging at my heart strings. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know. It's your first big project and you should be excited. It's just...," He mumbled, pressing his face into my nape.

"It's just **not** in New York, I know... But you'll come stay awhile with me after you finish _Halt and Catch Fire_, like we discussed," I said, stroking his thick hair back from his face, "And before you know it, we'll be together,"

"...and we'll go see a show on broadway." I added playfully trying to butter him up.

He made a noise in response.

"Come on, Lee. This isn't fair," I struggled to push myself out from under him and the many blankets we had piled on the bed, "You don't get to go galivanting to New Zealand and wherever else and then make me feel guilty about taking a role."

Lifting his head out of the pillows, his face was apologetic.

"Abby, I didn't mean it like that-I..."

I turned my face away and sighed, disentangling myself and tumbling off of the bed. Nearly tripping over our dogs, Carl and Joanna, as I grabbed my phone off the stand and made for the bedroom door.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

* * *

"Thank you so much for understanding," I gushed over the phone as my colleague turned acting teacher replacement, Taren, sighed dramatically through the mouth piece, "I really owe you one!"

_"Yeah, yeah. Have a nice time cuddling with that actor of yours."_

"I will. Thanks again!"

I set the device onto the counter as the call disconnected and went back to stirring up my blueberry pancakes. Just as I finished grating the orange zest into the batter, I felt Lee's gentle hands on my hips as his bare chest pressed against my back.

"You were right. I was being selfish." His breath was hot on my neck as his warm arms caressed me.

"It's okay, Lee. I'm not mad, it's just frustrating. Don't you think it will be hard for me too? Don't you think I have been dreading what it's going to feel like to board that flight next week?" I said, putting on a few slices of bacon to fry.

"I know... I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I upset you." He came to my side and took my face in his hands, taking the spatula I held and setting it on the counter. I couldn't look away from his blue-eyed gaze.

"I shouldn't be making things harder for you. Forgive me."

Suddenly anxiety rose in my throat like a lump and I swallowed harshly.

"I love you," I whispered, trying to contain my fears as droplets threatened to spill from my eyes, "I'm going to miss you and I'm going to cry in that airport and I won't want to let go of you, but I'll have too."

"I know, baby." He took me into his arms and ran his hand through my hair as I was tucked under his chin, pressing into his chest that was firm from filming _The Hobbit. _

"I love you too," He whispered, kissing the top of my head, "It's going to be okay."

The truth is I had been terrified about being away from Lee. We were beginning to meld our lives as partners and although he had been fairly busy over the past year and away to finish shooting _The Hobbit _and doing promo's for _Guardians of The Galaxy_, we were always together and I visited him as frequently as I could. Even when he was on the other side of the earth. Anyway that I could see him; Flight, Skype, Facetime, you name it.

It hit me that Lee was stronger than me. Being a much more established actor, he was used to this type of lifestyle and I only accepted the job offer hoping I would be able to bear the distance.

"A-and you'll come to visit," I sniffled, my tears dampening his skin.

"And I'll come to visit," He agreed, holding me tighter.


	2. Moonshine

A/N - Another installment. Lee Pace x Female OC. Enjoy.

* * *

"I miss you," I sighed into my smartphone as I leaned against the balcony of my cheap apartment, listening to the London traffic thrush along the city streets.

"I miss you too, baby," Lee's voice wasn't the same over a mic, but it was better than nothing.

We were on two opposite sides of the world. In one day it was evening in London and in another it was early morning in Atlanta, Georgia where Lee was getting up at the crack of dawn to shoot the remaining episodes of _Halt and Catch Fire_.

Silence cascaded over the conversation as deep feeling knotted in my throat. We hadn't seen each other for over 2 and a half months.

"How was your day?" Lee asked, trying to sound cheerful even though I could tell his eyes were closed on the other side of the line as stage hands bustled around him, fussing over his outfit.

"It was alright... It's freezing here and it rained all day and we had to shoot outdoors. The director made us redo the scenes almost thirty times. I wanted to scream." I rubbed my forehead in frustration, feeling the tension in my lower back.

"Oh god, I hate when they do that! I'm sorry," He admonished, cutting off a yawn.

"Yeah... I'd tell you more but... I-I'm just really tired and I can't think," I bit my bottom lip, watching a couple walking - more like _stumbling_ out of the local pub onto the glistening street walk below.

"You and me both," He said sadly and we both chuckled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I frowned slightly, stepping back into my apartment out of the bitter air, "You should have denied my call and slept longer."

"**_What_**? Are you crazy? This is the only time I get to talk to you and you think I would _deny_ your call? I don't care if I was in the middle of a scene, I'm picking up." He was trying to sound firm but I could tell he was smiling.

I laughed at his poor concealment and overall _bad_ voice acting. How ironic.

"Alright," I smiled, sitting on my couch and curling up into my snuggie. No matter what temperature I had the thermostat on, this place always seemed chilly as Great Britain does.

Tucking my socked feet under the blanket, I brought my warm cup of tea to my mouth in one hand and played with my wedding ring with the other - twisting the engraved silver band around and around. The line was silent again and he was doing it on purpose. He wanted me to say what I hadn't the guts to say.

It was hard. This was hard. I wanted nothing more to break down and let him know how much this distance hurt me. Not being able to hardly sleep nor eat properly, I just wanted to sob. I felt I was losing small bits of sanity everyday.

The hustle and bustle of the background noise on his line brought me back and instead I swallowed down a mouthful of earl grey and cleared my throat. It wasn't my job to make him feel horrible. He had a job to do. Acting is taxing enough without additional emotional strain.

"Abby-" He said at last, his voice strained.

"Lee, please," I whispered, biting back tears.

"Hey," He lowered his voice softly, "Abby, It's okay... Shooting finishes in 2 weeks. As soon as I get off that set, I'm yours."

"Lee-" I faltered.

"Right when the director calls it, I'm on my way to the airport, make-up and all. I don't care... I really can't take another day without you but that keeps me going... I have it on sticky notes so I can always remind myself," He continued, chuckling softly, trying to soothe my heartache.

I had nothing to say and he knew it. If I said one word, I would cry at his sweetness and he did not want to hear me cry so he went on.

"So what I want you to do is to go take a long hot shower and get in bed... and dream only of me. I'll call you when you wake up to let you know everything will be alright." I could hear the hustle beginning to pick up around him and a faint call of _Ready On Set! _echoed in the background.

"Okay," My answer was throaty but confident. He was right, I knew he was. I could live another two weeks before I had him in my arms again.

"Okay," He said in happy agreement, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," I answered back immediately, rubbing my eyes and putting up a small smile through the receiver.

"... I have to go," He said after giving a muttled answer to somebody over his shoulder. Most likely the hair and makeup crew, "I have to get in character. My scenes are up next."

"Alright. Do a good job on set Mr. MacMillan," I said playfully, dotting on his characters name.

"Don't I always? I love you so much. I'll talk to you later," He sounded rushed.

"I love you too," I whispered, setting down my cup of tea and picking up the little stick of plastic off the coffee table, eyeing the pink plus sign it adorned.

But the line was already dead.

_Two more weeks._


End file.
